Study Guide
by xxX POISON Xxx
Summary: When you're failing in math, and you're desperate to pass, Who you gonna call? That's what Sango's trying to figure out...T just in case.


A/N: Alrighty folks, as I've said before, I'm going to be doing some maintenance on BME, so this is going to be it's temporary replacement. Yup, I was finally able to get those files off my old computer, so I'll try not to take to long. In the meantime, please enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. Tch, I thought you knew!

* * *

Study Guide:

By: xxX POISON Xxx

"And in 1912--" that lovely, lifesaving bell to signal the end of that bleak day went off, saving her from her torture. The students rose from their seats, eager to get out of there and go home or wherever they went after the school day was over. "And remember your final exam is tomorrow!" he managed to squeeze in before the class of rowdy teenagers rushed out of the classroom. She sighed as she walked out into the hall, thinking of ways she could get out of the exam the next day, and listing them mentally-

**1.** Nurse's office/Call in sick

**2.** Plead insanity before test, if teacher ignores plea, bare "fangs" and growl at other students (drooling optional)

**3.** Say as many rude and/or mean things to teacher as possible in under a minute, therefore sending you straight to the principal's office (claim you were having an off day)

**4.** Emotional Breakdown in class before test is given out—

"Sango!" her best friend Kagome ran up to her slightly out of breath. It was practically routine.

"Hey Kagome-uh…what's with you?" she raised her eyebrow in bewilderment at the girl who was bent over, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"I-gasp-got out-gasp-of class late-gasp-so I had to catch up to you before you left for home." she wheezed.

"Ookaay…." She said slowly.

"Miroku was looking for you. Said he had to ask you something," she said still out of breath. Sango walked over to her locker, Kagome in tow, and thought about her good friend. The two had gotten pretty close, not as close as her and Inuyasha had gotten over years of friendship mind you, those two were like siblings, but still pretty close; Sango had grown quite fond of him. It wasn't like she liked him or anything.

'_I can't believe Kagome thought I was in denial when I told her I had no feelings like that for him_' she thought heatedly while entering the combination to her lock

'_Where on Earth would she get a crazy idea like that anyway?_' She was brought back to the real world when she felt her lock click open, and she pulled the locker door open to get the books she would need for homework that day.

Just as she was about to put in her last unneeded book, Kagome tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sango…" she said in a teasing, sing-song voice.

"Hold on Kagome I'm almost finished." She said, clearly coming back to her senses from deep thought while she put away the book.

She closed her locker door and a grinning Miroku was left standing where her door had been.

"Sango, there you are." She all but jumped out of her skin from the unexpected arrival of the boy.

"Mi-Miroku." She tried to keep her voice from shaking while she clutched at her heart and found it strange that her speaking abilities were still malfunctioning. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden. Was _he_ making her feel like this? Surely Kagome's impractical suggestions from earlier hadn't changed how she thought or felt about him. No, no, he had just startled her. That was all. Nothing more, she reassured herself.

Kagome walked off slyly with a mischievous smile and elbowed Sango lightly. She sighed at her friend's signals. She was trying to tell her that she was going to leave the two alone in hopes that something would happen, but Sango knew her all too well and she was most likely to go around the corner and spy on them there. She had no idea why Kagome wanted the two together so badly, but when she asked her about it once, she had given her a look like it was completely obvious and said

'It's destiny!' and 'You guys were made for each other!' She sighed.

'_I will never understand you, Kagome_.' She turned her attention back to Miroku as he spoke.

"Uh, so you asked me if I could tutor you today in Math…?"

He looked at her, smiling his stupid, perfect, cute, disarming, Miroku smile.

"Uh, yeah. Math is like my worst subject." She laughed, trying to ease her fluttery stomach, even though it didn't really help at all.

'What _is WRONG with me?! It's Miroku I'm talking about here! Even if I DID like him, which I don't, he would never return my feelings…_'

"Uh…right, see ya at 6:00 then…" She shoved open the entrance doors and walked out to into the parking lot and over to her car, throwing her backpack in the passenger seat when she got there. As she drove home, she realized that she was going to be studying.

With Miroku.

Alone in the house, with Miroku.

'_Great. Knowing him he'll probably try something_. _I can't believe Kagome OR Inuyasha couldn't come to study with us…Hey, wait a second…she probably set it up! I'll bet she ISN'T doing anything tonight at all! Crap! How could I be so dense! Argh! She's trying to set me up with him AGAIN!_'

She pulled into her driveway angrily just

Wondering what on EARTH she could have done to deserve this.

----

Unfortunately enough for poor Sango, 6:00 rolled around in a flash, and before she knew it, the doorbell was ringing and right on the other side of the door was none other than the boy whose arrival she had been both anticipating and dreading for the whole night.

"H-hey…come on in…" He replied with another disarming smile.

They sat for another 3 hours working on any and every point she didn't completely understand. Sango was beginning to lose hope-until…

"Wait, so you don't switch those? Ugh, it's so confusing!" She bit her lower lip, an old habit she would indulge in when she was nervous or thinking hard.

Then, it snapped. (A/N: No, not her lip…)

"Oh! Wait! I _get_ it!" he looked on curiously to see how she would explain it. When she got it right, he gave her a huge grin and congratulated her.

"Seriously…?" He nodded. She suddenly felt her like she would burst with all the joy that flooded through her.

Without thinking she suddenly reached up and grabbed him by the collar pulling him into a kiss, her lips curving into a smile against his. When she realized what she was doing however, she let go of him immediately and pulled away, averting her eyes slightly. They sat in silence for a few more seconds, then he leaned in slowly and pulled her into another kiss.

When they broke apart Sango thought maybe, maybe this tutoring thing wasn't so bad after all…

**OWARI**

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it! Mucho love to everyone who took the time out of their day to read it!


End file.
